Eternal Darkness
by Blue Papoyo
Summary: Hay una empidemia, con criaturas horribles, Naruto piensa que es el unico sobreviviente, pero lo será? Reto Naruhina Mes del Terror


**Género: **Sobrenatural. **Pareja: **Naruto/Hinata. ** Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto. Si no Itachi ya seria mío.

**Día: **29 de Octubre 2012

**El amor al Naruhina. Reto NaruHina Mes Del Terror.**

**Eternal Darkeness.**

Naruto era un joven de 17 años de edad, su pelo era de color rubio, y ojos color azul zafiro, aquel joven corrió dentro del enorme bosque, parecía estar escapando de algo o alguien. Corrió y corrió en medio de la noche, de vez en cuando tropezaba por la poca luz que reinaba en ese lugar.

De repente un rugido hizo que se detuviera, poniéndolo mas pálido de lo que estaba, otro rugido se escucho en aquel bosque y gracias a eso hizo que Naruto rápidamente reaccionara y siguió corriendo. Cada vez se escuchaba un rugido mas cerca aproximándose al rubio.

Después de seguir corriendo unos cuantos minutos más se topo con un muro largo y alto de ladrillos ¿Quién rayos en su santo juicio pone un muro en un bosque desolado? Escucho pisadas muy cerca de él, volteándose para ver lo que iba a causar su fin. No era humano de eso estaba seguro, tampoco era uno si no varios, era algo que nunca en su vida había visto hasta hace unas horas.

Tenían piernas y manos como cualquier humano normal, pero su cabeza era demasiado rara y asquerosa, de su boca salía una especie de baba de color morado viscosa a su vista, no tenía ojos ni nariz en el rostro. En la parte donde se supone que va el estomago tenía muchos tentáculos, arriba de eso había un ojos por así decirlo, gigante. ¿Qué rayo eran esas cosas? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero de esto si está seguro, no lo iban a tomar el té.

Las "cosas" empezaron a caminar en su dirección, no podía seguir en la dirección en la que iba por ese maldito muro, pero si podía ir hacia los lados ¿Pero si se acababa el camino con otro de muro? Ya no sabría que hacer, no podía regresa de donde vino, ya que había más de esas extrañas criaturas. Todo su pueblo estaba lleno de las criaturas, incluso los habitantes del pueblo se infectaron y ahora eran todavía más, incluso su familia y sus amigas, todos, el ahora estaba solo, completamente solo, no podía ir a ningún lugar, estaba seguro que su hogar no era el único infectado, que también en los otros pueblos, las ciudades, los países, todos los continentes tenían de esas cosas, estaba en una oscuridad que duraría para siempre, tal vez encontrarían una cura, pero no era muy probable ya que te infectabas con tan solo respirar sus olor por un tiempo, que irónico todo esto parecía de esas películas donde hay zombis y muy pocos sobrevivientes que se unían para sobrevivir. Todo esto, las criaturas, el bosque, el cielo, hasta su mente, era una oscuridad eterna. ¿De que servía seguir luchando por sobrevivir si estaba solo? Si aquí no pasa como en las películas que siempre hay un héroe. Tomo su decisión se iba a rendir y dejar que esas cosas hicieran lo que quisieran con él, ya no importaba lo que decía siempre de nunca rendirse, después de todo ya no había razón para esforzarse y que lo reconocieran, si ya no había nadie, ya nada valía la pena.

En el rostro de Naruto cayó una lagrima, estaba hundido en la tristeza, tolo lo que hizo, en lo que se esforzó para lograrlo, todo, absolutamente todo se iba por la borda para caer al mar y ya nunca poder recuperarlo.

Escucho los pasos y rugidos de las criaturas, poco a poco se acercaban a él, mientras que el ni se movió un paso de donde estaba, mas y mas cerca las criaturas desconocidas, y pronto estuvieron frente a frente, una se empezó acerca más a Naruto, mientras que las otras se quedaban atrás, la criatura subió sus brazos y cuando los iba a poner encima de Naruto una fleca atravesó los brazos del moustro arrancándoselos, sacándole al mismo tiempo un grito de dolor. Naruto dirigió su vista sorprendido hacia quien lanzo la flecha, dando su vista a una joven de sus misma edad, pelo color azulado, piel blanca y ojos color perla.

Naruto la miro con esperanza, tal vez no era el único sobreviviente, que decía, no era el único, esa chica lo demostraba.

La criatura parecía no importarle la pérdida de sus dos brazos, ya que intento atacarlo de nuevo, Naruto no se esperaba aquello, esperando el ataque cerró los ojos, pero antes de cerrarlo vio a otra flecha cruzar pero esta vez atravesó su cabeza cayendo al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

La chica bajo del árbol, las demás criaturas rugieron con enojo por haber matado a uno de los suyos, se dirigieron a ella, estaba vez no caminando si no corriendo. La joven parecía estar ya preparada para esa situación, de su espalda saco una katana brillando con la luz de la luna, corrió hacia ellos con la katana lista, Naruto solo veía cuerpos de esas criaturas cayendo una por una pero a una velocidad increíble. Después de muy pocos minutos ya no había más de esas cosas, eso era sorprendente hace un rato el estaba huyendo de miles de esas cosas y llega esa chica y los acabe en un instante. La chica guardo su katana y se volteo mirando a Naruto.

-Eso fue increíble –estaba asombrado con la chica y sus habilidades.

-Gracias- le dio una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Me llamo Naruto –se presento, la chica ya solo estaba a tres pasos de él.

-Lo sé- estaba justo enfrente de él, con los rostros a muy poca distancia, Naruto se puso nervioso por esa acción.

-Mi nombre es Hinata- se alejo del rubio y le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

-H-Hay más sobrevivientes aparte de nosotros dos? –Aun no se le pasaba lo que hizo la joven hace unos segundos, pero eso se estaba preguntando desde que comenzó a huir de esas cosas.

-Por supuesto que las hay, no creas que solo yo sé utilizar armas- dijo sonriendo con burla.

-Pensaste que era tu el único sobreviviente del mundo, Ja si que estas muy equivocado, hay cada tipo de personas con obsesiones extrañas que los han ayudado a sobrevivir de esas cosas –le explicaba al rubio.

-En serio? –estaba feliz de no ser el único, ya no estaría solo como él pensaba -¿Qué son esas cosas por cierto? –era otra duda que tenía en la mente.

-Lo siento pero yo tampoco lo sé, lo único que sé que se crearon por un científico cualquiera queriendo experimentar, y su resultado fue este, una epidemia sin cura, nunca eh entendido por que nunca tienen prevención, son científicos deben saber que puede pasar o por las películas que han dado, ah que se puede hacer? –estaba dando su opinión.

-En eso tienes razón...-no tenia que mas decir –Y.. Donde aprendiste usar la katana? –eso aunque lo pregunto de repente también quería saberlo.

-Bueno en resumen mi familia se caracteriza por las artes marciales, pero yo me fui a vivir unos cuantos años con los padres de mi mamá y mi abuelo es muy bueno con la espada y decidió enseñarme, aunque también se artes marciales –se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar dejando a Naruto sorprendido.

-A dónde vas? –pregunto corriendo quedando a lado de ella, empezando a caminar juntos.

-Pues no crees que es muy poco seguro andar en un bosque, de noche, con esas criaturas sueltas? –dijo riendo por la cara pensativa del rubio.

-Sí, es cierto, pero a donde nos dirigimos? –tenia tanta curiosidad por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Al refugio –Soltó simplemente.

-Al refugio?- empezaba a oír rugidos y lo ponían nervioso.

-Sí, recuerda que te dije que no somos los únicos sobrevivientes, sobrevivieron varias personas del pueblo, y armaron un refugio seguro cerca de aquí, nos turnamos para ir y buscar más sobrevivientes, era mi turno y te encontré, genial no? –paró en seco, en eso un rugido se escucha.

Enfrente de ellos, salió de los arboles otras de esas cosas, pero esta no era como las otras, esta era grande, era como un humano pero deforme, y a atrás de él, estaban otras de esas cosas.

Hinata saco una granada de sus bolsillos y la aventó a esa cosa gigante, la bestia chillo de dolor, un ojo colgaba de su deforme rostro. Empezó a correr con Naruto siguiéndola.

-Vamos tenemos que perderla, esas cosas son difíciles de matar- estaba seria, escuchaba los rugidos de la bestia pisándole los pies.

-No dijiste que solo sabias usar la katana? –dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

-Yo nunca dije eso, aparte en el refugio ya te lo eh dicho hay todo tipo de personas, y esas personas te pueden enseñar alguna que otra cosa- sonrió.

Apareció la bestia enfrente de ellos.

-Naruto necesito que lo entretengas un poco, necesito hacer algo para acabar con ella –le aventó una granada.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer y la bestia empezaba acercarse a ellas rápidamente hacia ellos, Naruto presionada lanzo la granada que pasó a una larga distancia de la bestia, pero chocando con una árbol haciendo que este se caiga sobre la bestia.

-Sabes- dijo Hinata levantándose con una flecha en su arco –Si te ponen un puesto en el refugio serias la carnada- dijo apuntando al árbol.

-Pero le di! –dijo enojado por lo dicho.

-Fue suerte- la bestia salió de abajo del árbol, pero en ese instante Hinata disparo, la flecha tenía un explosivo, haciendo pedacitos a la cosa dejando a Naruto sorprendido.

-Naruto si así te sorprendes de fácil lo que te esperan los demás días, ya que desde ahora yo seré tu prometida- dijo orgullosa.

-Porque? –pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

-Fácil, porque me gustas- le guiño el ojo.

Naruto se sonrojo pero respondió –Creo que tú también me gustas-


End file.
